


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Papa Byleth, Post-Crimson Flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: A scene in Enbarr far in the future.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 371 words.

"A noise?"

Byleth awoke to the pitter-patter of rain and the sound of his beloved, his vision misty as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of their chamber. It took a moment before it dawned on him that their door was ajar, the little reason for his and her stirring idling right beside them.

"Mhm," Copernicus nodded, one arm tightly wrapped around his armored bear stuffy as he stood on his toes, spinning tales in his mother's ear. "It woke me up!"

"I should hope so. It's far too late for you to be up voluntarily," Edelgard smiled, her thumb gently running over his cheek. "Were you scared, dear?"

"Yup," the boy nodded very matter-of-factly, almost enthusiastic in affirming his fright. "And I brought Beargamot so he wouldn't be all alone!"

The empress giggled before turning to meet her darling. "It must have been the thunder. I can scarce remember the last time it was this harsh."

"A likely explanation," Byleth yawned and shifted slightly to make room. With some help, Copernicus climbed onto the bed and over his mother, settling cozily in the center.

"It wasn't thunder," the child clarified as he drifted back to sleep. "It was more... _squeaky!_ "

The last thing Byleth remembered was reaching over to hug his quivering wife until some time later, when another set of hands shook him from slumber.

"Mrm?"

"I'm not afraid of thunder. I'm not!" insisted young Xerxes. "I... just don't really like it."

The empress and her consort looked to each other, doubtful, but if they possessed any reservations they dared not voice them. They shifted again and Xerxes climbed over his papa to settle next to his sibling.

All was still for a time until again, Byleth found himself on the receiving end of a tug at his sleeve.

"Papa..."

Little Pleiades did not wait for an answer. Rather, she clambered all over him without mercy, and when he finally came to she was already resting her head on his chest.

"Bad... dream..." the girl murmured and Byleth decided it was as good enough a reason as any. Though only a few hours remained in the night, it and the storm would come and go with no further interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I called the stuffy Beargamot.


End file.
